Sha'tra
Sha'tra the Skyhunter is a hero in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers. He costs $2.99 on Flash and mobile. He is unlocked at Emberspike Depths on the Steam version. Description An awesome hunter from a faraway land. He came here to prove himself worthy by facing the most fierce opponents. With his martial prowess and powerful weapons, he enters any battlefield without fear. Lore (Sha'tra's chronicles) The view from the spaceship window was breathtaking. Sha'tra asked himself how something so terrible and devastating could make the sky burn with all those glorious colors. Soon the planet would only be specs of dust floating weightlessly in space, very much like his own homeworld. That brought the memories back, it was a long time ago, but those images were still fresh. The Raad had struck hard and fast. The proud race of warriors was obliterated before they could even realize they were under attack and their homeworld blown to pieces. Sha'tra only found out about this a few weeks later, upon returning with his brother from a hunting trip. The joy was replaced with disbelief when the radar of the spaceship could not find their planet on the set coordinates. All was left was some burned boulders and scattered matter floating on the dark void. Sha'tra' s people were no strangers to death; in fact, they lived every day risking their very existence in pursuit of the mythical Stelar blades. The ancient prophecies spoke of reliques that could grant illumination and the power to bend space and time at their masters' will. The blades would only be revealed to the conqueror of "the Final Challenge": a confrontation so extraordinary and impossible that would prove beyond the shadow of a doubt that the warrior deserved such honor. Upon looking over the remains of what he used to call home, he knew what he had to do: fulfill the prophecy to restore his kin and homeworld. Since then he parted ways with his brother, traveled to dozens of worlds, fought hundreds of battles, and defeated thousands of enemies in pursuit of that mythical battle. Walking away from the window, he felt the sting of frustration; this last mission had proven to be a bogus chase, and he barely made it out alive. Those damned Raads had managed to burst the planet he was just on; it seems that their last encounter was still a sore spot for them. Nexus deserved to have more than a hand taken from him after spitting those infuriating lies about his brother joining the Raads. Unfortunately, the coward escaped before he could finish the task. He maneuvered the spacecraft to elude the debris, set the autopilot and then head to the locker to store his new souvenir. He had managed to collect one from that dying world, as he did with every mission. His most cherished one was the red Jewell he had obtained a long time ago in a foreign land. He arrived by sheer luck while chasing those disgraceful Parasites, and after quickly destroying them, he joined the hunt for a so-called " God." That Umbra character had turned out to be simply a nuisance, not even worth considering a satisfying rival, but the jewel that pulsed with mesmerizing light was a prize worth the trip. He held it in his hands and let the burst of power flow through him, then placed it carefully back on the locker and returned to the pilot's seat. Now he was ready to let his hunter's instinct direct him to his next battle. Skills ENERGY GLAIVE (active) (cooldown: 7 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): : Throws a glaive that deals 22/30/35 True Damage and has a 30%/40%/50% chance to go bounce to another target. PURIFICATION PROTOCOL (active) (cooldown: 18 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): : Summons a drone that deals 80/160/240 True Damage over 1/2/3 second(s). ABDUCTION (active) (cooldown: 25 seconds) (3/4/4 hero points): : Randomly captures up to 1/2/3 specimen (or any single enemy*) totaling up to 250/600/1000 life. *: Level 3 only. VIBRO BLADES (passive) (2/1/1 hero points): : Increases attack damage by 5/5/5 points and bypasses armor. FINAL COUNTDOWN (active) (1/1/1 hero points): : On death, Sha'tra explodes dealing 100/160/220 area True Damage. Order of Importance If all of Sha'tra's skills are available for use, he'll use them in this order: # Abduction # Energy Glaive # Purification Protocol Stats Tips and Tricks Sha'tra is a melee True-Damage machine specialized in picking off foes one at a time. 'His Energy Glaive, at level 3, can go anywhere from tickling one enemy to weakening an entire horde, due to its chance-based bounce. Purification Protocol can execute several foes already weakened by his other attacks or pour out True Damage onto a single target. His Vibro Blades help him to slay individual enemies, no matter their armor, which makes him a superb duelist. Abduction, at level 3, is an AOE execute that can kill any number of clumped enemies whose total health does not exceed 1000, or pick off just one. Final Countdown is not particularly powerful in and of itself but is often useful for the fact that Sha'tra is best used in the center of an enemy horde, and an unexpected death will hurt all enemies around him. * Sha'tra's abduction makes him a very useful hero. He should be placed where the strongest enemies appear to target one of them. * Abduction works in a somewhat deceiving way. The steps of the spell are as follows: **Sha'tra targets an enemy or group of enemies, and presses a button on his wrist. **The enemies freeze ''immediately as this happens, their health bars disappear. and the enemy bounty gold is granted. **The spaceship appears, and the enemies are pulled into it. This animation means nothing, as the enemies are "already dead" before they are ever pulled into the spaceship. * Sha'tra's basic attack and Purification Protocol both deal true damage, therefore he should be sent against armored enemies to make use of it. * Sha'tra lacks the stalling power to hold a line properly and is most useful at harassing controlled groups (with a bit of luck) or wiping out giant enemies. * Sha'tra not only does true damage, but he has a very small difference between his minimum and maximum damage, making him a reliable damage dealer. * Purification Protocol will attack an enemy, then switch to another target after dealing one-third of the total damage, and then return after the 2nd third of the total damage. If the first enemy is already dead and there are no more enemies nearby, the drone will simply vanish. * If Sha'tra is about to die, let him retreat as he has slightly increased regeneration, or send him straight into the middle of a group so he can blow them up one burst. * Try to move him around to avoid letting him use any abilities, especially if you want to use Abduction in a specific way. * Despite dealing true damage, Sha'tra shouldn't fight strong enemies such as Saurian Brutes or Gorillons, as he has only 400 HP and will be killed easily. * Abduction can actually take up to 5 enemies as long as they are close enough together. * If Sha'tra is killed with an instant kill, he will not use his Final Countdown ability. * He can get carried away when using his abilities (due to their long cast animations), thus letting enemies pass by unscathed. He should be supported with Reinforcements or Skeletons raised by the Necromancer Tower. * Despite his ability, Final Countdown, letting him die is not a good idea, as the amount of damage lost in his 25 seconds respawn time is much greater than the death explosion. Quotes Sha'tra does not speak in any known language. His quotes are roughly transliterated to Latin here. * "Edih Nori!" * "Nas'de Zagon!" * "Aroval Siniros!" * "Ini'laer Sai'tam!" * (upon death) "Juajajaja!" Trivia *Sha'tra and Nivus are the first heroes in the saga to have a crowd instakill ability. *Sha'tra is a homage to the Protoss in the ''StarCraft'' franchise. *Sha'Tra's lore might be reference to the Predator, as they come looking for a worthy prey to "hunt." *Sha'tra is without a doubt an extraterrestrial but bears no resemblance to the different aliens in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers (Parasyte/Reaper species and the Predator species). *As Sha'tra does not speak in English, his quotes can only be written based on what they sound like. However, transliterating them into Latin reveals some similarities: *"Nas'de Zagon!"' ** This phrase contains some of the the letters that make up the name 'Gonzalo Sande', one of the co-founders of Ironhide Game Studio . *'"Aroval Siniros!"' ** The first part of this phrase contains the letters from the name 'Álvaro', another co-founder. *'"Ini'laer Sai'tam!"' ** The first part of this phrase is almost 'Realini' backwards, the third co-founder of Ironhide. The second part is the first name of the comic artist, Matias Bergara, backwards. Due to the time between Sha'Tra and Saitam's release, the similarities between spoken word and names is likely a coincidence. *'"Edih Nori!"' ** This is 'Iron Hide' backwards. *'Abduction''' ** Alien abduction is the event reported to be experienced by people who have been taken aboard an alien spacecraft for different reasons, most commonly to be experimented on by aliens. It is a common feature in many forms of alien media. The alien ship also seems similar to that of the Predator. *'Energy Glaive ' ** This ability may be a reference to the Predator Shurkiens, and/or smart discs. Strangely, this high-tech ability deals Physical damage unlike the rest of his ability which deals True Damage. *'Vibro Blades' ** A Vibroblade is a weapon featured in the Star Wars Expanded Universe. It is described as a bladed weapon that uses ultrasonic frequencies to increase cutting power. Also, the way Sha'Tra wears the blades may be a reference to the Predator and his wrist blades. The blades themselves also bear similarity to the Protoss Psi Blades of Starcraft. *'Final Countdown' ** The Final Countdown is a 1986 song by Swedish rock band Europe. The song mentions space travel and other planets (namely Venus). This is also a reference to the Predator movie, when the Predator blows himself up via a controller on his wrist. * Sha'tra is a hero Iron Marines, another game by Ironhide Game Studio. In Iron Marines, he has a passive ability called Linirea's Gem, whose icon is the corrupted Tear of Elynie that previously belonged to Vez'nan and Lord Malagar. He also reveals that he speaks "human tongue" but just really loves anagrams. Gallery HeroSkill_Shatra_1.PNG|Energy Glaive HeroSkill_Shatra_2.PNG|Abduction HeroSkill_Shatra_3.PNG|Purification Protocol HeroSkill_Shatra_4.PNG|Final Countdown Shatra Artstream.jpg|Development of Sha'tra's profile for Iron Marines Bye-bye.gif|Bye-bye Category:Kingdom Rush: Frontiers Category:Heroes Category:Premium Heroes Category:Melee Heroes